Structures for supporting the inner surface of a mining tunnel, particularly the roof, have been used for some time. These structures prevent tunnels from caving-in due to forces exerted on the tunnel by the surrounding environment.
A section of the tunnel is cut by a cutting head, which is then stopped and the support structure is erected. Consequently, typical machinery for cutting mining tunnels operates in a “start-stop” fashion.
The start-stop procedure of driving a tunnel continues as the tunnel is being progressed. Positioning and adjusting of existing support structures is also required and can be very time consuming.
Further, the accumulation of cut material in the tunnel also slows down the cutting of the tunnel. Once a section of the tunnel is cut, the cutting machinery is stopped and the accumulated cut material is moved away.
There is a need for technological advancement.